galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Battlestar Galactica Map of the 12 Colonies
Battlestar Galactica Map of the 12 Colonies was a map of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol created based on notes by writer Jane Espenson for the Caprica story bible. Its information is regarded as official, but as story bible information it is canon unless contradicted on the series. Information Helios Alpha ;Helios Alpha :Spectral Class: G2V :Mass 1.0 :Archaeological evidence confirms that the first landfall in the Four Systems occurred 2,000 years ago on the planet Gemenon. However, for most of recorded history, Helios Alpha has taken a back seat to the richer and more populous world of Helios Beta. Up until 200 years ago, Picon and Tauron were colonies of Virgon and Leonis, but they both gained their independence when the first Colonial Government was formed with its capital on Caprica. ;Caprica and Gemenon :Caprica and Gemenon share a mutual orbit, revolving around their common barycenter or center of gravity with an orbital period of 28.2 days. :The distance between Caprica and Gemenon is 493,000 km, so at the scale of this map, their common orbit would actually be about the side of the period at the end of this sentence. ;Caprica :"Capital of the Colonies" :Ancient Name :Capricorn :Population: 4.9 billion :Patron God: Apollo :Official Language: Caprican :Capital: Caprica City :Major Cities: Caprica City, Delphi, Phoebus :Attractions: Atlas Arena, Trojan Spaceport, Apollo University, Orpheus Park, Pantheon Bridge, Government Sector, Caprica Museum of Contemporary Art, Ionian Islands. :Pyramid Teams: Caprica Buccaneers, Delphi Legion, Phoebus Suns :The lush and beautiful world of Caprica was largely undeveloped for centuries, but it is now the undisputed center of colonial politics, culture, art and education. Its oceanfront capital, Caprica City, is an architectural marvel that is home to more than seven million residents. Caprica is also known as the melting pot of the colonies, with thousands of immigrants and visitors arriving around the clock from every corner of the Four Systems. ;Erebos asteroid belt :This mineral-rich asteroid belt has been mined by Tauron prospectors for hundreds of years and helped fuel the high-tech revolution on Tauron. ;Gemenon :"The First Colony" :Ancient Name: Gemeni :Population: 2.8 billion :Patron God: Hera :Official Language: Old Gemenese :Capital: Oranu :Major Cities: Oranu, Illumini :Attractions: Kobol Colleges, Illumini Pantheos, Gramada Mountains, Spatiu Gol Plateau, Pustinu Desert :Pyramid Teams: Oranu Twins, Illumini Vipers :The first colony settled was Gemenon, which shares an orbit with its more populous and affluent neighbor, Caprica. The birthplace of several major religions, including the controversial Soldiers of the One, Gemenon has been torn by religious division for most of its history. Its extreme climate, from frozen plateaus to searing deserts, can make life difficult for its residents, who are known for their toughness as well as their strict religious interpretation of the Sacred Scrolls. ;Icarus :Icarus has a molten metal surface, which has made exploration and mining impractical. ;Minos :Minos is the largest moon in the Twelve Colonies and the only one with a ring. It lacks an atmosphere, but is home to several scientific and mining colonies. ;Persephone :At only 1,100 km in diameter, Persephone is the smallest planet in the Four Systems (it is sometimes classified as a dwarf planet). :It has a thin, frigid atmosphere of nitrogen, methane and carbon monoxide. :Persephone's included and eccentric orbit suggests that it may be an escaped moon of Zeus. ;Picon :"The Ocean Colony" :Ancient Name: Pisces :Population: 1.4 billion :Patron God: Poseidon :Capital: Queenstown :Major Cities: Perkinston, Queenstown, Pailyn :Attractions: Colonial Fleet Headquarters, Penrose Harbor :Pyramid Team: Picon Panthers :The surface of Picon is over 75% water, but unlike Aquaria, its climate is temperate (at least during the summer months) and its seas support an abundance of aquatic life. Once a colony of Virgon, Picon is now one of the more socially progressive colonies, providing health care and affordable housing to all citizens. The populace is affluent and educated, with an enviable low crime rate. One of the major employers is the Colonial Fleet, which is based in Perkinson as well as various orbital facilities. Caprica's capital, Queenstown, started out as fishing village, and now supports a thriving entertainment industry that rivals Caprica's. ;Tauron :"The Old Colony" :Ancient Name: Taurus :Population: 2.5 billion :Patron God: Ares :Official Language: Tauron :Capital: Hypatia :Major Cities: Hypatia, Tauron City, Minos :Attractions: Minos, Olympia Hippodrome, Great Tauron Plain :Pyramid Teams: Olympia Stallions, Tauron Bulls :One of the largest and wealthiest colonies, Tauron regained its independence from Virgon and Leonis 850 years ago, and fought a bloody civil war three decades ago when Ha'la'tha resistance fighters attacked the governing Heraclitus regime. Known for its rocky, reddish soil, Tauron's chief industries are farming and livestrock, and its oldest city, Minos, was once located on a cattle trail. Tauron is also a major center of industry and technology, as well as the home of the Ha'la'tha crime syndicate (formed by former resistance fighters), which has spread throughout the colonies. ;Zeus :Like its namesake god, this gas giant is the largest planet in the Four Systems, with a diameter of over 153,000 km at the equator. :Zeus has 74 moons, the largest are Nike and Hebe, both of which have atmospheres. :Constant lightning in the upper atmosphere of Zeus's dark side creates a rippling aurora effect that can be seen with the naked eye. Helios Beta ;Helios Beta :Spectral Class: L1V :Mass 0.79 :Helios Alpha may have been the first system settled by the ancient colonials 2,000 years ago, but for many centuries, Helios Beta was the intellectual and commercial heart of the colonies. The great empires controlled by the rival worlds Virgon and Leonis spread throughout the Four Systems, and introduced many of the technologies, traditions and cultural values that we enjoy today. ;Hera :Hera is a gas giant approximately 75,000 km in diameter, the third largest planet in the colonies. :It has 29 moons; the two largest are Iris and Euboea. ;Hibernia :This marginally habitable moon was settled several centuries ago by the Celtans, an ethnic group fiercely opposed to Virgon rule. ;Leonis :"Heart of the Colonies" :Ancient Name: Leo :Population: 2.6 billion :Patron God: Artemis :Official Language: Leonese :Capital: Luminere :Major Cities: Luminere, Hedon :Attractions: Royal Palace of Leonis, Hedon Grand Casino :Pyramid Teams: Leonis Wildcats, Hedon Suns :Leonis has always been a major center of education and industry, and despite the gradual integration of the colonies, it has maintained its own distinctive language and culture. With almost no axial tilt, the planet is blessed with a mind and predictable climate, which means spectacular beaches and year-round ski slopes. Not surprisingly, Leonan food and wine are considered among the best in the Colonies. Despite historical clashes on Picon and other colony worlds, Leonis is now on relatively good terms with its neighbor Virgon. ;Ouranos asteroid belt :This dense asteroid belt separates long-time rivals Virgon and Leonis, and has been the location of many border skirmishes. Like Troy, it has been a source of metals and minerals for both colonies for hundreds of years. ;Pallas :Although Pallas may have supported life in the distant past, it is no longer tectonically active, and most of its atmosphere has escaped into space. :It supports several colonies and a military research station. Efforts to Koboliform the dry, barren world have not been successful. ;Troy :This small, metal-rich planet has been mined extensively by Virgon and Leonis since the founding of the two colonies. ;Virgon :"Imperial Virgon" :Ancient Name: Virgo :Population: 4.3 billion :Patron God: Hestia :Capital: Boskirk :Major Cities: Boskirk, Bloustod, Hadrian :Attractions: House of Parliament, Tower of Virgon, Petrus Palace, Virgon Universities :Pyramid Teams: Virgon United, Boskirk All Reds :Also called "The Blue Colony" because of its oceans and blue-tinted plant life, Virgon was the birthplace of colonial language and culture, and its capital, Boskirk, was the first city of the colonies for nearly a thousand years. However, a long and costly war between Virgon and its neighbor Leonis led to the Virgon Empire's gradual decline, and paved the way for the rise of Caprica. Virgon is the only remaining monarchy in the colonies, although the Royal Family's role is largely ceremonial and day-to-day administration is carried out by the planetary parliament. Helios Gamma ;Helios Gamma :Spectral Class: G9V :Mass: 0.89 :During the long proxy was between Virgon and Leonis, Sagittaron was one of the key battlegrounds. Both sides occupied the planet for a time and exploited its population, along with its two less populous neighbors. Since the formation of the Colonial Government, the system has been a model of stability, due in no small part to the fleet based at Scorpia, as well as the Inter-Colonial Court on Libran. ;Thanatos :With a corrosive sulphur dioxide atmosphere, this tidally locked planet is aptly named for the god of death. ;Acheron asteroid belt :This broad asteroid belt was named after Sagittaron's major river. ;Libran :"The Colony of Justice" :Ancient Name: Libra :Alternate Name: Libris :Population: 2.1 million :Patron God: Athena :Capital: None :Major City: Themis :Attractions: Supreme Hall of Justice, Themis Arena :Pyramid Team: None :Libran's dense jungles and hot, stormy climate make it an unlikely candidate for colonization, and for centuries it remained a largely uninhabited wilderness preserve. It was therefore surprising to many when the planet was chosen as the home of the Inter-Colonial Court, which tries all cases that fall across colony lines. Its only large city, Themis, hosts several major universities and law schools as well as a state-of-the-art arena, although it has been unable to attract a pyramid franchise. :Libran's two small moons are thought to be captured asteroids. Their orbits are so close, they periodically swap positions with each other. ;Scorpia :"Playground of the Colonies" :Ancient Name: Scorpion :Population: 450 million :Patron God: Dionysus :Capital: Celeste :Major Cities: Celeste, Argentum :Attractions: Argentum Bay, Guardian Mountains, Scorpia Shipyards :Pyramid Teams: Scorpia Stingers, Celeste Storms, Celeste Lightning, Argentum Bay Silverstars :A world of untamed tropical jungles punctuated by rugged mountain ranges, Scorpia is a popular vacation destination for the other colonies Its inhabitants,though pious and family-oriented, are known for their religious tolerance and accommodating nature. The two main industries are tourism and ship construction at the planets orbital shipyard complex, which serves as a tourist attraction in its own right. :The Scorpia Shipyards orbital complex is in the same orbit as the planet's famous half-ring, thought to be the result of a moon breaking up less than 100,000 years ago. ;Sagittaron :"The Lone Colony" :Ancient Name: Sagittarius :Alternate Name: Sagittarion :Population: 1.7 billion :Patron God: Zeus :Capital: Tawa :Attractions: Acheron River :Pyramid Team: Sagittaron Archers :The barren, mountainous world of Sagittaron endured centuries of exploitation by the other colonies, and, perhaps as a result, its inhabitants are still quite poor and have been slow to embrace modern science and technology. Because of their religious beliefs, many Sagittarons eschew medical treatments in favor of folk remedies, and choose no to serve in the Colonial Militia. Public displays of affections as well as singing and dancing are banned by law, although visitors will find the capital, Tawa, a bit more tolerant than the isolated mountain valleys. ;Ophion :A frigid gas giant in an inclined orbit, Ophion is 51,000 km in diameter, slightly larger than Hestia. :In addition to its three groups of rings, Ophion has 14 moons, all smaller than 70km in diameter. :Isotope studies have shown that Ragnar was originally a member of the Helios Gamma system while Ophion was not. Ophion was likely a rogue planet that passed close to Ragnar, and their gravitational interaction caused Ophion to become captured by Helios Gamma while Ragnar was moved into its current orbit around Helios Gamma and Delta. Helios Delta ;Aerilon :"Food Basket of the Colonies" :Ancient Name: Ariest :Alternate Name: Aerelon :Population: 1.2 billion :Patron God: Demeter :Capital: Gaoth :Major Cities: Gaoth, Promethea :Attractions: University of Aerilon, Promethea A&M :Pyramid Teams: Aerilon Threshers, Promethea Golden Horns :Sharing an orbit with Canceron and Hestia, Aerilon is located at the gas giant's 1.4 libration point. Most of the planet's land mass is within the temperate zone, and the mild climate and moderate precipitation makes its rolling hills and prairies ideal for farming and grazing. Aerelonians tend to be poor and relatively uneducated, with a reputation as hard workers and plain speakers. This notion of self-reliance runs deep on Aerilon, where the government does not provide social services or tolerate political dissension. ;Cancerson :"The Largest Democracy" :Ancient Name: Cancer :Population: 6.7 billion :Patron God: Hephaestus :Capital: Hades :Major Cities: Hades, Psommos, Mangola :Attractions: Osommos, Ruby Range, Kor Ysu Glacier :Pyramid Teams: Camceron Hydras, Hades Vice, Mangola Krill :Located at Hestia's L5 point, Cancerson is the most populous of the Twelve Colonies, with 88 states representing in its planetary congress (Canceron has proudly maintained its status as a constitutional democracy for more than 1,000 years). A world known for its richness and diversity, its cities and resorts offer something for everyone: sunny southern beaches, snow-capped northern mountains, and of course the legendary casinos of Psommos. Cancerson is also blessed with farmland that is among the most fertile in the colonies, as well as rich mineral deposits. ;Aquaria :"The Ice Colony" :Ancient Name: Aquarius :Alternate Name: Aquarion :population: 25,000 :Patron God: HermeS :capital: None :Major City: Heim :Attractions: Kyros Summerfest :Pyramid Team: None :Aquaria is a frigid ocean world with only one major land mass, Kyros, a crescent-shaped continent with volcanoes at both ends. Founded as a scientific research outpost, this remote world has also attracted a small but sturdy population known for stubborn independence, social tolerance and a unique barter system. However, the population can swell to as many as half a million during the annual Summerfest, which features music, dance, theater and epic poetry. Sources